1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device with the features of the preambles of the independent claims aimed at the method and the device for implementing the method (cf. FR 2 560 813 A1).
2. Description of the Related Art
During production of insulating glass, the edge joint of insulating glass blanks bounded laterally by the edges of at least two glass panes and inwardly by the outside of the spacer is filled with sealing compound. The sealing compound produces the final edge bond of insulating glass, so that it is important that the sealing compound be introduced in the correct amount and in perfect form.
To control the sealing or to regulate the movements of the sealing nozzle (or several sealing nozzles) as well as to regulate the supply of sealing compound to the sealing nozzle, various methods are known, which all have the purpose of producing as uniform a sealing as possible with an accurately filled edge joint.
Not withstanding the above, the exact regulation of the sealing is difficult, since it is affected by many parameters, such as temperature, viscosity, compressibility, adhesion phenomena, etc.
FR 2 560 813 A shows a method and a device for sealing insulating glass blanks by means of a sealing nozzle, whereby to change the relative speed between sealing nozzle and insulating glass blank and/or to regulate the amount of sealing compound that is to be introduced by means of sensors, the size of a material tongue made of sealing compound that emerges in the direction of movement of the sealing nozzle is measured. Thus, in the case of FR 2 560 813 A1, the sealing is regulated based on the length of one of the tongues made of sealing compound that emerges from the sealing nozzle.